marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Groot (Earth-199999)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Black | Hair = None | UnusualFeatures = Bark skin | Citizenship = | Occupation = Mercenary; former bounty hunter | Education = | Origin = Flora colossus | PlaceOfBirth = Planet X | Creators = James Gunn; Nicole Perlman | First = Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy Prelude Vol 1 2 | Quotation = We... are... Groot. | Speaker = Groot | QuoteSource = Guardians of the Galaxy (film) | HistoryText = Groot is a flora colossus who at some point became partners with Rocket and took on an occupation as a bounty hunter. On Xandar he and Rocket spotted Peter Quill and tried to capture the man for the bounty on his head but were immediately embroiled in a three-way conflict with Gamora attempting to acquire the Orb of Morag in Quill's possession. All four were arrested for causing mayhem in the streets and were imprisoned in the Kyln. There they also met Drax who made no secret of his intent to kill Gamora. Upon learning that Gamora was planning on selling the Orb of Morag to the Collector for forty billion units, the four agreed to break out together to split the money. Forming the Guardians of the Galaxy Once at The Collector's residing planet Knowhere, Groot, Rocket and Drax took part in some gambling before Groot accompanied Quill, Gamora and Rocket in taking the Orb to the Collector. Groot was quite offended that the Collector showed interest in making use of his corpse upon his death. After learning that the Orb contained something called an Infinity Stone, the Collector's unhappy assistant Carina attempted to grab it, causing an explosion. Groot managed to grab Rocket and get clear of the explosion. When they returned, Gamora announced that the stone was too dangerous to leave in the Collector's care. The group soon discovered that Drax had called Ronan, a Kree fanatic who was after the Orb, to Knowhere in a bid to confront the accuser over the killings of his family. A battle took place and Groot, Rocket and Drax became separated from Gamora and Quill. After the fight, Groot located Drax in a pool of yellow liquid, in which Ronan had thrown him, and resuscitated him with a tendril morphed into a makeshift air tube pierced into Drax's lung. Rocket then rejoined them, and broke the news of Gamora and Quill's capture by the Ravagers. Though Rocket wanted to get as far away from the conflict as possible, Groot insisted that they rescue their friends, reminding Rocket that they're the only friends they had ever made. They attacked Ravager leader Yondu Udonta's carrier, demanding the release of their friends, only to learn that Quill had made up with the Ravagers, who had then agreed to help fight Ronan. After being reunited with the others they formed a plan with the Ravagers to stop Ronan's attack on Xandar. Groot was with Gamora, Drax and Quill as they entered Ronan's ship and helped Drax and Quill fight off Ronan's men. After Quill shot Ronan, the ship began to plummet in an uncontrolled dive. Groot morphed his body into a protective cocoon around his friends to shield them from the impact. Rocket, saddened by this, asked why he would sacrifice himself for the team to which Groot replied, "We are Groot." Groot was destroyed in the crash, but Rocket found a piece of his body and put it in a flower pot. After the battle, as they left Xandar in the Milano, the piece began to grow. While listening to Quill's mix tape the regrown "baby" Groot started dancing to the music, unbeknownst to Drax who had his back to him. Second Childhood Despite his new child-state, Groot accompanied the other Guardians on their missions, even if his childish mentality meant that he was often just a distraction. When the Milano crash landed on Berhert, Groot was left in Rocket's care with Nebula, while Peter, Gamora and Drax departed with Peter's father Ego. The other crewmates had not been gone long when the Ravagers arrived, looking for Quill. Groot was relatively safe in the Milano while Rocket fought off the attackers, but ultimately the Ravager captain, Yondu Udonta, was able to corner him. Other Ravagers then staged a mutiny under the leadership of Taserface, taking Udonta and Rocket with them as captives, and caging Groot to become their new mascot. Being stuffed into a cute little Ravager suit was no pleasure for Groot, and he disliked his treatment at the hands of the Ravagers just as much. While exploring the Ravager's ship he found Rocket and Yondu incarcerated in the ship's brig. Yondu urged him to recover his prototype control fin, but Groot's comprehension of this request saw him systematically retrieving all manner of useless objects, including in one case a severed toe. It wasn't until Kraglin Obfonteri, a Ravager with as much distaste for Taserface as Groot, turned on the others and delivered the control fin that the captives could make their escape. Groot tagged along, looking around with interest as Yondu and Rocket slaughtered the mutineers, pitching in himself to angrily attack one of his recent tormentors. With Yondu having alerted Rocket and Groot to the threat that Ego represented, Groot found himself tagging along on a hastily constructed plan to rescue the others. After making contact with their friends, the decision was made to plant a bomb directly in Ego's brain using batteries that Rocket had earlier stolen from the Sovereign. Despite his juvenile state, the team were forced to trust Groot with the responsibility arming and detonating the device as Groot was the only one small enough to crawl through the cracks around Ego's core, even though Groot's comprehension of the task at hand initially looked likely to see them all destroyed as he appeared to have trouble comprehending which of the two buttons would arm the bomb and which would make it detonate immediately. However, Groot guessed the arming sequence correctly and was able to escape with Rocket. They came across Yondu during their escape, Rocket turning over some spare gear that Yondu needed to rescue Star-Lord. It was clear the Yondu intended to sacrifice himself to save Peter, prompting Groot to speak up, and have Rocket translate, that Yondu was now one of the Guardians of the Galaxy. After Ego was destroyed, Groot continued on with the Guardians, growing quickly during their travels. The curious baby soon became an adolescent prone to hiding in his room and playing video games, much to the frustration of those now trying to raise him. | Powers = Flora colossus physiology: Groot has abilities native to his species: * Strength: Groot's tree like form provides him great strength. He is the strongest member of the group, being able lift many heavy objects including several men on just one arm. * Durability: Groot's hide is composed of wood dense enough and durable enough to make him immune to most conventional weapons, including gunfire and fire which would consume most woods. He can endure the loss of entire limbs apparently without experiencing pain. * Cellular Regeneration: Groot has an amazing regeneration factor and has been shown to be able regrow everything from a missing limb to his whole body. * Spores: Groot has the ability to produce tiny phosphorescent spores that float through the air and offer enough ambient light to illuminate a small area. * Plasticity: Groot has the ability to stretch his limbs for long distances and reshape them for a variety of tasks. He normally takes the shape of a large tree-like humanoid, but can also weave his limbs into a dense tangle of vines. Individual pseudopods can be grown at will, to act as fingers, rudimentary tools, or even bud a small flower. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = * Impaired Communication: Although Groot is able to understand common speech his own speech is limited to the phrase "I am Groot", but he also managed to say two new words: "We" and "are". However, Rocket is able to understand the subtle nuances of Groot's speech, which themselves convey a far more complex language than most can detect. * Although strong and durable, Groot is still vulnerable to particularly intense fires, as shown when his body was nearly completely destroyed when Ronan's ship crashed. * After his regeneration following his 'death' when Ronan's ship crashed, Groot has been reduced to a childish mentality, dancing as the rest of the team fight a multi-dimensional monster and having trouble understanding what Yondu wanted him to provide to effect an escape from a Ravager cell. | Equipment = | Weapons = | Notes = * Vin Diesel provides the voice of Groot in the films Guardians of the Galaxy and Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2. Diesel also provided the motion capture for Groot for most of the movie, with Krystian Godlewsk being the stand in for Groot on the set, while director James Gunn provided the motion capture for the dancing baby Groot seen at the end of the first film and the start of the second film. Diesel will reprise the role in Avengers: Infinity War. | Trivia = | Links = }} ru:Грут (199999)